videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
ICO
Neuauflage PlayStation 3 |Spielmodi = Singleplayer |Medien = DVD, Blu-ray Disc |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = Shadow of the Colossus}} ICO ist ein Spiel von Team ICO für die PlayStation 2. In Europa erschien zunächst eine Limited Edition und im Jahr 2006 dann eine Standard-Edition. Es wurde später zusammen mit Shadow of the Colossus unter dem Namen ICO & Shadow of the Colossus Classics HD erneut herausgebracht. Die beiden Spiele teilen sich eine Spielwelt. Handlung Der junge Ico wird von Soldaten in eine abgelegene Festung gebracht. Tief im Inneren sperren sie ihn in einen Käfig und verlassen das Gebäude. Durch ein Beben im Gebäude bricht Icos Gefängnis auf, er fällt hinaus und verliert das Bewusstsein. Dabei hat er eine Vision von einem Käfig und einer ihn verschlingenden Dunkelheit. Nachdem er erwacht, beginnt er, die Festung zu erkunden. Ico findet den Käfig aus seiner Vision und bemerkt, dass sich darin ein Mädchen befindet. Er befreit sie und zusammen versuchen sie, die Festung zu verlassen. Sie erreichen das Haupttor, es schließt sich jedoch bevor sie es durchqueren können. Plötzlich taucht eine schattenhafte Gestalt auf und sagt, dass Yorda die Festung nicht verlassen darf. Ico will das nicht hinnehmen und sucht mit seiner Begleiterin einen Weg, das Tor wieder zu öffnen. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich und sie verlassen die Festung. Als die beiden auf der Brücke zu Festland sind, stürzt diese vor ihnen ein und Yorda kann Ico gerade so festhalten, bevor er abstürzt. Aus der Festung breitet sich eine dunkle Energie aus und als sie die beiden erreicht, sorgt die schattenhafte Gestalt dafür, dass Yorda Ico loslässt. Er fällt in die Tiefe. Ico erwacht auf einem aufgehängten Käfig unterhalb der Festung. Er beginnt den Aufstieg und findet dabei ein Schwert, das ähnlich mysteriöse Kräfte wie Yorda hat. Schließlich erreicht er den Raum, in dem er zu Anfang eingesperrt war. Darin befindet sich jetzt Yorda, die allerdings versteinert wurde. Ico muss gegen zahlreiche Schattenwesen kämpfen, die ihm relativ ähnlich sehen. Daraufhin betritt er den Thronraum der Festung. Dort begegnet er der schattenhaften Gestalt vom Tor wieder. Es ist die Königin der Festung und sie plant, durch Yorda wieder aufzuerstehen. Ico will das nicht zulassen und bekämpft sie. Er gewinnt, verliert jedoch das Bewusstsein. Die Festung beginnt auseinander zu fallen und Yorda erwacht. Sie trägt Ico zu einer Bootsanlegestelle und schickt das Boot los, bevor die Festung endgültig zusammenfällt. Ico erwacht in dem Boot an einem Strand. Er beginnt, diesen zu erkunden und findet die bewusstlose Yorda am Strand liegend. Als er sich nähert, erwacht sie. Gameplay Das Ziel des Spiels ist es, aus der Festung zu entkommen. Dafür müssen verschiedenste Rätsel gelöst werden, wie das Finden und Betätigen von Schaltern und Hebel, das Entzünden von Fackeln und das Ebnen des Weges für Yorda. Dies ist notwendig, da sie weniger sportlich als der vom Spieler gesteuerte Ico ist. So kann Ico beispielsweise einen erhöhten Absatz selbst erklimmen und muss dann Yorda hinaufziehen. Dabei ist jedoch zu beachten, dass Yorda nie zu lange allein gelassen wird, da sonst schattenhafte Kreaturen versuchen, sie zu entführen. Sobald sie entführt wurde und komplett in einem der schattenhaften Portale, aus denen die Kreaturen kommen, versunken ist, ist das Spiel vorbei. Um das zu verhindern, kann sich Ico mit einem Stock oder einem Schwert bewaffnen und gegen die Schatten kämpfen. Diese Waffen können auch benutzt werden, um beispielsweise Fackelrätsel zu lösen oder Seile durchzuschneiden. Weiterhin ist es möglich, Yorda über größere Entfernungen zu sich zu rufen und sie, für eine schnellere Fortbewegung, an die Hand zu nehmen. Charaktere *'Ico': Ein gehörnter Junge. Da Hörner in seinem Dorf als Fluch gelten, wurde er zur Isolation in die Festung gesperrt. Er ist sofort bereit, Yorda zu helfen, obwohl er sie nicht kennt. *'Yorda': Ein mysteriöses Mädchen, das fast nicht spricht. Sie wurde in der Festung eingesperrt aus für Ico unbekannten Gründen. Sie scheint über besondere Kräfte zu verfügen. *'Die Königin': Die Herrscherin der Festung. Sie hält Ico und Yorda am Haupttor auf und versucht, Yorda an der Flucht zu hindern. Ihre wahren Motive liegen im Verborgenen. ICO & Shadow of the Colossus Classics HD Classics HD beinhaltet beide Spiele als überarbeitete Versionen. Dabei wurde vor allem die Grafik überarbeitet. Auch eine Darstellung der Spiele in 3D ist möglich. Weiterhin kann bei einem zweiten Spieldurchgang Yordas Sprache übersetzt werden und ein Zweispielermodus wird zugänglich, in dem der zweite Spieler Yorda steuert. Ferner wurden dem Spiel Trophäen hinzugefügt. Eine Übersicht über die Trophäen findet sich hier. Bilder und Videos center|670 px Kategorie:Action Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:2002